1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus equipped with a cooling fan.
2. Discussion of the Background
There is an electronic apparatus equipped with a cooling fan. In the electronic apparatus, a screw is passed through an attachment hole provided on the cooling fan and the screw is fixed to fix the cooling fan to a housing and a heat sink.
There is another electronic apparatus equipped with a cooling fan. In the electronic apparatus, the cooling fan is fixed without using a screw to avoid a complicated assembling operation.
For example in Japanese Laid-open Utility Model Publication No. 05-006892, it is described that flexibility of a material of a housing is used for fixing a cooling fan. That is, a plurality of pairs of fixing parts in which flexible projections and fixing projections are combined are provided to easily fix the cooling fan without using a fixing component such as a screw.
For example, in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2002-134972, it is described that an electronic apparatus is equipped with a fan case supporting a cooling fan for supplying an airstream for cooling to a heat sink on which a heating element is mounted. The fan case has a superior wall and at least a pair of engaged parts that are bent down from opposing side ends of the upper wall. The fan case is fixed to the heat sink by using the engaged parts.